Pretty Boy
by atem15
Summary: Reid is a prostitute on the streets of Las Vegas. Morgan is an Agent in the FBI. When Reid shows Morgan the way to his hotel, he can't help but want to help the young man. Will his care for the young man turn into something more
1. Vegas

**Ok. I got this idea when i was bored in my English 101 class. This story is based off of the movie Pretty Woman. Reid is a prostitute on the streets of Las Vegas. Morgan is an Agent in the FBI. When Reid shows Morgan the way to his hotel, he can't help but want to help the young man. Will his care for the young man turn into something more, and will it ruin his future in the FBI?**

Pretty Boy chapter 1- Vegas:

Derek Morgan was traveling aimlessly down the streets of Las Vegas, trying to find the hotel that his boss had got for him. His phone had died several hours ago, and he cursed himself for not bringing his car charger. He had been interviewing a serial killer all day, and he was exhausted.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from him, two young prostitutes were working. "Hey Spence, look at how much i got from the guy that just dropped me off." A young girl named Kitty said, shoving a big wad of cash in the young boy's face.

"Um... that's nice kitty." Spencer said, backing up slightly; his personal bubble officially popped."

"So hot stuff, any action yet tonight?" Kitty asks, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, and pulling him to her side. sure, she was tiny, but she had a lot of spunk.

"N-No, not yet." Spencer says, blush heating his face.

"What? why not? you look super hot tonight!" Kitty says, almost too loud.

Spencer was wearing a white tank top that only covered his upper torso, a pair of tight short shorts, and his light gray converse. "I-I hardly think so." He said, blushing even more and beginning to fidget.

"Well I do. and just to prove it, I'm gonna find you someone that you'll thank me for later." Kitty says, scanning the street, and ignoring Spencer's protest. Just then, a black Chevy Suburban pulled up to the curb, and a hot black guy rolled down the window.

"Hey, can any of you show me the way to get to the royal hotel?" The hot guy asks.

Just then, Kitty's brain starts to work. "He can!" she says enthusiastically, and shoving Spencer forward.

"W-What? Kitty?" Spencer shouted, face turning redder.

"Go get em tiger!" She shouted, walking away.

"U-Um... I can show you where it is, mind if i hop in?" Spencer said, not believing that he's actually doing this.

"Y-Yeah sure, no problem. But don't think you're gonna get lucky, you're just showing me the way." Morgan said, telling the boy like it is.

"O-Oh, no problem." Spencer said, slightly disappointed. "um... take the next right up at this stop light."

Morgan noticed the slight disappointment in the boy's voice. At the moment, he was focused on other things. Like the boy's long, slender legs, the slight abs on the boy's stomach, and his smooth pale skin. He had the prettiest face on a boy that he'd ever seen. Big hazel eyes, cute little nose, and those full pouty lips. His hair was mid length and looked so soft. "So, getting a lot of business tonight?" He asked, trying to snap out of the staring he had been doing.

"Not really, I'm not much of a catch." Spencer said, shrugging his shoulders, still looking out the window. "Next left here."

"I don't see why you'd think that. I can't find anything wrong with you." Morgan says, trying to stay focused on the road.

"Thanks." The boy says, blushing again. "It's right around this corner."

"Thanks." He says, pulling up to the curb.

The boy got out of the car and walked over to the bus stop bench and sat.

"You can't take a taxi or something?" Morgan asked, not knowing why he was so worried about a kid he didn't even know.

"I can't, I don't have enough money." The boy said, looking at the older man.

"It's getting cold out here, are you gonna be ok?" Worry getting the better of him.

"I've dealt with it for a few months now." the boy said back.

"I-I can't just leave you out here like this, why don't you come and stay in my hotel room tonight." Morgan said, finally giving into his worry.

"I-I couldn't ask you to do that, I'll just get back onto the strip, and go back to my apartment." The boy said, trying to protest.

"I 'm not taking no for an answer kid, let's go." Morgan says, ordering the boy to follow him.

Spencer followed him reluctantly, but he felt that he needed to thank the man for his kindness. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me kid." He says, putting his hand on the boy's back, and guiding him inside as the valet takes his car to park it.

**TBC. I was seriously bored. So cute though. i would love to see him in that outfit too. drool. next chapter coming soon guys. Suggestions are always accepted. :)**


	2. Hotel

**Here's chapter 2 everyone. hope you all enjoy it.**

**Pretty Boy chapter 2- hotel**

As they made their way through the lobby and to the elevator, they could notice everyone turning their heads to stare at them. "Morgan, People are looking at us." Reid says, getting a little closer to the older man.

"It's because they don't really like...what you are in these sort of hotels". Morgan says, trying not to hurt the young man.

"Y-yeah, I figured." Reid says, putting his head down, sad expression on his pretty face.

"Hey, come on now, it's not a bad thing. You know i don't think of you as anything bad. You've actually been quite pleasant to be around." He says, gently squeezing Reid's shoulder.

Reid smiles at him, eyes big with a glint of happiness. "Thanks."

"No problem." Morgan says, pressing the elevator button.

When the door to the elevator opens, and they step in, they notice the old couple in the corner, staring at them. The old man grabs tighter to his wife, while the woman gives them a dirty look.

Reid puts his head down again. Morgan notices this and pulls Reid closer to him with a strong arm wrapped around Reid's waist.

As the elevator opens up at their floor, Morgan turns around and snaps at the older couple. "Didn't your mama teach you that it's rude to stare."

As they make their way to the door to the hotel room, Reid's gaze remains at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Morgan asks, truely confused.

"For causing all this attention to you." Reid says, tears welling up in his hazel eyes.

"Hey. no, it's ok. Really, don't worry about it, ok?" Morgan says, placing his hands on Reid's shoulders. "Look at me Pretty Boy."

"W-What'd you call me?" Reid asks, confused.

"Pretty boy. Why? does it bother you?" Morgan asks, trying to get Reid to calm down and talk to him.

"N-no, it's actually kind of flattering." Reid says, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"Well, I mean it ok? Now what do you say to getting into the hotel room, taking a shower and getting to bed?" Morgan says, opening the door to the room.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but since I'm your guest, i get the first shower." Reid says, pushing past Morgan, and heading to the shower.

Later, while Reid is in the shower, Morgan decided to give him a clean towel and one of his tee shirts. "Hey Pretty Boy, I got you a clean...Morgan lost his words as he came into the bathroom. The bathroom shower was a clear stall, and left nothing to the imagination.

The gentle curve of Reid's back, the long slender legs and arms, As Morgan's eyes roamed over Reid's chest and stomach, he could feel a familiar heat pooling in his groin. Before he could go any lower though, Reid spotted him.

"M-Morgan! W-What are you doing here!" Reid shouts, covering himself as best he could, and slides down the wall.

"I-I'm sorry Pretty Boy, I just thought I'd bring you a fresh towel and a shirt." Morgan stutters, dropping them on the sink, and runs out.

Later, Reid comes out of the shower wearing one of Morgan's long tee shirts, and finds Morgan on the couch. "Morgan?"

"Yeah". He says, trying to stay focused on the game on TV.

"Are you ok?" He asks, sitting next to the older man.

"I should be asking you that. After all, I'm the one who walked in on you." Morgan says, finally pulling his eyes away from the TV.

Reid blushes at the memory. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now. I mean, it's not the first time someone's seen me naked before."

"It's still embarrassing to you, and for that I'm sorry." Morgan says, pushing another strand of hair behind Reid's ear.

"W-well, I'm gonna call it a night. I'm really tired." Reid says, walking over to the guest room.

"Night pretty boy!" Morgan shouts.

"Night!" Reid shouts back.

Morgan sighs when he hears the door close. "What's wrong with me? I thought i was straight." He sighs again. "I guess not huh? But this could ruin my career." Morgan thinks about it some more. "He is a cute kid, and I really hate to see him ruining his life like this. Maybe, I can be the one that saves him. I just hope Strauss doesn't find out."

It was then that Morgan decided that he'd help get Reid off the streets. But he didn't understand the feelings that he was developing for him.

**TBC. That's chapter 2 guys. let me know how I'm doing. and if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. keep reading guys, chapter 3 is coming soon. :)**


	3. Stay

Pretty Boy Chapter 3- Stay

The Next day, Morgan woke up to the blinding light through the window, and the sounds of the street outside. With a groan, he pushes himself upright. "Well so much for sleeping in."

As he stretched and got out of bed, the memories of the night before came back to him. "Hm… I wonder if the kid is hungry." After getting dressed and ready for his second interview to close the case, he walked down the hallway to the other bedroom to see if Reid was up yet.

As he opened the door and looked inside, he was greeted with the cutest sight he'd ever seen. Reid was tangled in the blanket, His Chestnut hair was all over the place, the long tee shirt he'd borrowed was hiked up to show his briefs and his pale stomach, but what really caught Morgan's attention was the look of pure peace that was on the boy's face. "I can't believe this kid's a prostitute. He looks like an angel without wings."

After a few Moments more, Morgan gently closed the door and went to call room service.

A couple of minutes later, Room service brought up a big breakfast tray, and set it all up in the living room. After Morgan began to pull open the coverings on the trays, Reid came out, wearing his outfit from the night before. "Hey." He said with a simple wave and a sleepy quirk of the lips.

"Hey sleepy head, I got breakfast for ya. I don't know what you like, so I just ordered a bunch of stuff." Morgan noticed Reid's face, it was a mix of astonishment and something else he couldn't put his finger on. "What? You don't like any of it? I could get something else."

"N-No, it's ok. Everything looks great, it's just… None of my clients have done this for me before. They usually do what they want with me, and then the next day, they just kick me out." Reid says, still looking shocked as he stares at Morgan with big eyes.

Morgan's heart skipped a beat after hearing that. "_How could anyone do that to a kid who's so sweet? Do they have any souls?"_ Morgan didn't want to be like those guys, he wanted to show the kid that he meant something more than a play thing. "Well I'm not like those guys. Now get your cute little ass over here and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Reid blushed scarlet, but went over and sat down never the less. "T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me kid." Morgan says, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth. "Listen, I have to go do an interview at the prison today, I want you to stay with me for a bit. But in order to do that, you're going to need some new clothes." Morgan says, handing Reid a few $50's.

"W-What's this?" Reid asks taking the money from the older man.

"Can't buy clothes without money can ya?" Morgan says, smile playing on his face.

"M-Morgan, I can't take your money." Reid says, trying to hand the money back to Morgan.

"Non-sense Reid. Take the money, and buy some clothes with it." Morgan says, almost amused as he drinks his coffee.

"O-Ok, thank you." Reid says, putting the money in his pocket and taking a sip of his coffee.

Morgan watched the kid and couldn't think he could get any cuter. Just then, his cell phone rang. "Yeah Hotch." Morgan answered the phone. "Yeah, I'm heading over there right now. Yeah. Ok, I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done. Ok, bye." As he hangs up the phone, he notices Reid staring at him.

"Who was that?" Reid asks curiously.

"That was my supervisor. I have to go, I'll be back later." Morgan says, getting up and grabbing his keys. "Go out and have fun today ok?" He says, Ruffling Reid's hair.

As Morgan walks out the door, Reid looks down at the $100 in his hands and smiles with a faint blush on his cheeks. "No one's ever cared about me like this before." He mused to himself. Just then he realized that he didn't know where to go to shop. So he decided to call his friend Kitty.

"Hello." Came a tired sounding Kitty on the other end.

"Kitty, you're never going to believe this, but the guy you gave me to, gave me $100 to go out and get some clothes." Reid said, a bit still in shock.

"Are you serious? Man I'm pissed I gave that guy to you!" She all but screamed over the other end. She was genuinely happy for her young friend.

"There's just one problem. I really don't know where to go to shop." Reid says, and Kitty could swear she saw him blushing through the phone.

"Just go to the mall, they always have cute stuff. Kitty says with a sigh. She loved Reid, but he could be so ditzy sometimes.

"Thanks Kitty, you're a life saver." Reid says, happy that he has a friend like her.

"Yeah Yeah. Just do me a favor, if you end up getting married to this guy, ask him if he has any hot relatives. Love ya, Ta!" She says happily before hanging up, leaving a slightly blushing, but smiling Reid. Seriously, what was he gonna do without her?

**Ok everyone, the next chapter is done. Reid goes on a little shopping trip. Like I said, suggestions are always welcomed with open arms. Next chapter coming soon. **


	4. Shopping

Pretty Boy Chapter 4- Shopping

Later that day, Reid took the money that Morgan had given him, and took the bus to the mall. As he walked through the doors, he automatically noticed several stares from the other mall patrons. "I guess I should have borrowed another one of Morgan's shirts." He said, blushing at the unwanted attention.

As he stepped into one of the stores, he noticed that the women who worked there were giving him dirty looks. "may I help you?" One of the women snarled.

Reid flinched but walked up to them none the less. "Um… yes, I don't really know much about shopping, c-could you help me find something please?"

The woman eyed him up and down, and frowned even more. "I'm sorry, but we don't sell things to people like you." She snapped.

Reid was taken aback, but he left the store and the whole mall all together. The bus ride back to the hotel had garnered him a few more stares, and he found himself wanting to curl in on himself even more.

As he got into his room, and away from the bell boy that seemed to be hitting on him, He sat on his bed in the guest room, and began to ball his eyes out.

Two hours later, Morgan came back, and noticed that the whole place was quiet. "Reid?" He called out, but he got no answer. Beginning to panic, he rounded the corner. It was then as he came closer to the guest room that he heard the strangled gasps for air, and the familiar sounds of crying.

When he opened the door, he found Reid curled up on the bed, with his back turned to him. Heavy sobs fell from the boy's lips, and they sounded painful. "Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting on the side of the bed, and placing a comforting hand on the boy's back.

"I-I hate what I am! I hate it! All I ever get is dirty looks and stares!" Reid sobbed out.

"Pretty Boy, tell me what happened." Morgan begged, slightly taken aback when Reid shouted such a horrible thing.

"I-I went to the mall to get some clothes, and the whole time, people were staring at me, and treating me like shit. I don't wanna be what I am anymore. I'm so tired of it all." He sobbed even harder.

"Pretty Boy, why did you leave the mall without anything? The stares couldn't have been that bad to have made you run out." He soothed, rubbing the sad boy's back, trying futilely to get the boy to calm down.

"T-They said that they wouldn't help a person that's like me. I wanted to shrivel up and die so badly." He sobbed softer this time, finally taking comfort in the soft strokes going up and down his back.

"What!" Morgan was furious. Never in his life had he heard of such arrogance. "Come on, we're going back to that mall, and I'm talking to the manager." Morgan says, getting up, and sticking his hand out for the distraught boy to grab. Reid took it, and followed Morgan out the door.

When they arrived, the same two women were still working behind the counter. "Excuse me!" Morgan shouted angrily.

"Well hello sir, how may we help you?" The woman said nicely to him.

"I believe you owe my friend an apology!" Morgan said disgustedly at the woman.

The woman had a look on her face that looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Y-Yes sir, I'm so sorry." She says, panicked.

"I demand to speak to your manager." Morgan calmed down a bit, but he was still angry.

Just then and slender man walked out of a room. "I'm the manager, how may I help you?" He said politely.

"Your employee refused to sell my friend any clothes, because of his job preference." Morgan says as Reid looks away and blushes.

"Oh my! I'm, so terribly sorry. I'll tell you what; I'll give him an outfit for free to show how sorry we are." The manager said, sending a dark glare to his employees.

"Thank you." Morgan said, taking Reid to go look for some clothes.

By the time they got out of the mall, Reid was wearing a tight gray Aropostel tee shirt, and a pair of tight jeans. When they got back into the hotel room, Morgan has a look of amusement on his face. "You know that bell boy has a thing for you right?"

"He's been making that obvious." Reid says blushing. "Thank you for today. You really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, I don't like to see anyone upset, and something needed to be done." Morgan says, stepping closer to Reid.

"Well thank you again." Reid blushes darker as Morgan gets closer.

"You're welcome Pretty Boy." Morgan says, kissing his forehead.

Reid's blush gets so dark Morgan fears that his face might explode. Realizing what he'd done, Morgan pulled away quickly. "Um…. Let's go watch a movie." Morgan says quickly, And Reid swears he was blushing too.

**TBC. Ok Guys, here's chapter 4. next chapter will be about the movie, tell me what movie they should watch, because I have absolutely no idea. Also, I have writers block about what the next episode should contain. So please guys, I really need assistance with the next one. Thank you. **


	5. Movie Night

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful ideas. You have really helped me to keep going with these chapters. So without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

Pretty Boy Chapter 5- Movie night:

"All right Pretty Boy, did you choose a movie yet?" Morgan asks, coming out of the kitchenette with two sodas, a bag of chocolates, and a big bag of popcorn.

"I really don't know any of these movies. I'm not much of a movie watcher." Reid says, blush heating his face again. He really wished his body would stop doing that.

"Ok, I'll help ya choose one." Morgan says, putting the stuff down on the coffee table, and sitting next to Reid to look at the movies he'd packed. "How about House on Haunted Hill?" He asks, holding the DVD case to Reid so he could see.

"I-I guess. I'm not really good with horror movies." Reid says, worried if he'll embarrass himself.

"It's ok, I'll protect ya." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders.

After about 20 minutes into the movie, Reid had pulled his knees up to his chest and started shivering.

Morgan turned to look at Reid to see how he was doing. When he saw the poor boy, he wrapped his arms around him gently, gaining a surprised scream.

"Shhh. Pretty Boy, it's ok. It's just me." Morgan says, rubbing his hand up and down the scared boy's arm.

Reid looks at Morgan, and even in the dark, he could see the blush. "I-I'm sorry. I told you that I'm not good with horror movies."

"It's ok Pretty Boy, I'm sorry that i made you watch it." He says, tucking a lock of hair behind Reid's ear.

"I-I also may be a tad bit afraid of the dark." Reid confessed.

Morgan at that moment, couldn't focus on what Reid was saying, because he was too focused on how his lips moved when he talked. No boy's lips should ever be that full and sensual.

"M-Morgan?" Reid tried to get the older man's attention, but he couldn't help but notice how his face was getting closer to his. The next thing he knew, he was being kissed.

It was slow and soft, but it lasted for at least a minute. When they finally pulled away, they couldn't say anything. All they could do was just stare at eachother. Morgan was the one who finally broke the silence. "I-I'm sorry, i don't know what came over me."

Reid put his finger over Morgan's lips to silence him. "Don't apologize, just do it again."

Morgan then pulled Reid onto his lap and kissed him hard and sensual. It was then that Morgan's phone decided to ring. With a growl, Morgan answered it. "Yeah Hotch!" He couldn't help but yell.

"Morgan, i have to make this brief, but we've been called to a case that's in your area. We're on our way now." Hotch says, ignoring Morgan's frustration.

"What's the case?" Morgan asks, immediately focused back on his job.

"I can't disclose too much over the phone, but he's killing prostitutes." Hotch says.

Morgan could swear that his heart stopped. "How many so far?"

"Five so far." Hotch says. "I have to go Morgan, I have to go over the case with the team. see you later." He says as he hangs up the phone.

"M-Morgan? What's going on? Reid asks worriedly.

"Nothing Pretty Boy." Morgan says, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"Morgan, you can't lie to me. I can tell when something's wrong." Reid says, putting his hands on Morgan's shoulders in an attempt to calm the other man down.

Morgan just sighs and looks at Reid. "There's a killer in this area."

"Ok. What's the problem? There are killers everywhere." Reid says, rubbing Morgan's shoulders now.

"He's killing prostitutes." Morgan says in defeat.

Morgan could swear that Reid's heart stopped. "Pretty Boy, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I just need to go lay down for a little bit. Excuse me." Reid says solemnly, as he gets up and walks to his room.

Morgan sighs an just watches him go. "Now here comes the hard part, how do i explain Reid to the team?" He realizes that this is not going to be easy for them.

**Well guys, here's chapter 5. Next chapter is the meeting between Reid and the team. will they accept him, or will Morgan be in big trouble? Find out in the next chapter. As always, feedback and suggestions are always accepted. :)**


	6. Meet the Team

Pretty Boy Chapter 6- Meet the Team

After an hour, Morgan knocked on Reid's bedroom door to see if he was ok. "Pretty Boy, my team is on their way, and will probably be here in a few minutes. Are you ready to meet them?"

Morgan heard a few shuffling noises on the other side of the door before it opened up a little. "Morgan, are you sure? The last thing I want to happen is for you to get in trouble, or to even get fired." Reid says, avoiding eye contact.

Morgan reached through the open door, and gently lifted Reid's face with his hand. "Listen Reid, I don't care if I get in trouble. I am not about to send you away to just be prey to a psycho." He said sincerely.

They stood there silently staring at each other for a few minutes before a knock at the door broke them out of their trance. "That's probably them. Come-on, I'll introduce you." He says, gingerly pulling Reid with him to the door.

When Morgan opened the door, the first one he was greeted by was Hotch. "Ok Morgan, let's get started on what you think about the profile." Just then, Hotch became aware of Reid. "Who's this?"

"Hotch, this is Reid. We recently became friends." Morgan says, as Reid blushes a bit. "Reid, this is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He's my supervisor."

"P-Pleasure to meet you sir." Reid says, awkwardly waving at him.

"The pleasure's all mine." He says, nodding at him and placing a big stack of case files on the coffee table.

Next, a pretty blonde woman walked into the room with some more files. "Reid, This is our Media Liaison, Jennifer Jerrau." Morgan introduced.

"Oh please, call me J.J. It's nice to meet you Reid." J.J pats his shoulder, and joins Hotch.

Next, an older man walked through the door. "This is Agent David Rossi."

"The David Rossi?" Reid asked excitedly.

"I Take it you like my books?" Rossi asks, almost internally cringing.

"Sir, I couldn't put them down, I mean they are all so interesting. Especially when.."

"Reid!" Morgan says sternly, making Reid shut up immediately.

Reid looks hurt at Rossi. "Sorry, I tend to do that a lot." He looks down, embarrassed flush forming on his cheeks.

"It's ok kiddo." Rossi says, patting the embarrassed boy's shoulder.

"Aw! You guys are so mean; let the poor boy be obsessed. A little obsession is healthy." A dark haired woman says, walking through the door.

Morgan, feeling a little guilty for making Reid feel bad, walks over to Reid, and gently places his hand on top of the boy's head, and ruffles his hair. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you Reid. Don't let these jerks get you down. Me and JJ are nice." Emily says, winking at Reid, and walking over to join the others.

"Ok Morgan, what do you notice about the profile?" Hotch says, trying to get down to business.

"I would say that he is definitely a sexual sadist. He Rapes them, and then mutilates them. He uses a knife, so he could be impotent." Morgan says.

"The knife could represent the penetration aspect of the sex act." Reid said from the other side of the room.

Everyone stared at Reid for a few seconds with shocked expressions.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go into the other room." Reid says, blushing again and moving to walk out.

"No, by all means, feel free to join in." Hotch says, inviting Reid over to the table.

Reid walks over, and aids in the profile. Thanks to him, the case they had was clearer now. "Reid, how do you know all this stuff?" Morgan asks.

"I went to college for Criminal justice for 4 years, and have three PhD's in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering. And I also have some BA's in Psychology and sociology."

"What are you a genius or something?" JJ Asked.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute." Everyone stares at Reid with looks that scream: what did you just say? "Yes, I'm a genius." Reid deadpans.

"Well, this is interesting." Emily spoke up.

"Reid, would you mind aiding us on this case, since you know your way around?" Hotch asked.

"Y-You want me to help?" Reid asked, honestly shocked.

"Yes, we could really use your brain. What do you say?" Hotch asked, hoping he says yes.

Reid thought about for a few minutes, and then looked at Hotch with a determined smile. "When do we get started?"

**TBC. Well there you have it; Reid's helping with the case. And how will Morgan react to finding out that Reid's a genius? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Perserverence

Pretty Boy Chapter 7- perseverance

As they sit in the living room, JJ gets a call and walks into one of the back rooms for privacy.

"So Reid, what does a genius like you do for a living?" Emily asks.

Reid freezes, but recovers quickly and answers. "Um... I don't really have a job right now."

"So how do you know Morgan?" Rossi asks.

"Well...My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic, and she was having one of her episodes. so he saw me walking down the street with tears in my eyes, i told him my story, and he let me stay with him for a bit." Reid quickly lied through his teeth, but they didn't seem to notice. Little did they know, that it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Emily says, hugging him; earning a surprised squeak from Reid and a furious blush.

Morgan just shot a worried glance to Reid, he was aware that Reid couldn't have just made something like a schizophrenic mother up. But the glance only lasted a few seconds before JJ came back.

"Guys, they just found another body." She informs them solemnly.

Reid felt sick all of a sudden. "Where?" Hotch asks.

"In an alley way near the Grand Hotel" JJ says.

"Ok, Let's go. Reid, you're in charge with giving directions." Hotch says, getting up, and grabbing the Keys to one of the black SUV's.

As they got to the alley way, they saw the dead body of a young male prostitute. Reid almost retched when he realized that he knew who the young man was. He was broken out of it by Hotch's voice. "Reid, are you ok?"

Reid held back tears long enough to speak. "Y-Yeah."

"What do you notice?" Hotch asks Reid.

"I-It looks like it was a clean slice through the corroded artery all the way through the jugular." Reid says, holding back his gag reflex. "I-I'm sorry, i can't be here right now." He says, walking away, one hand over his mouth, and the other around his stomach.

He got a few feet away before he bent over and emptied his stomach onto the ground inside of the alley way. Morgan was instantly by his side to hold his hair back.

When Reid was finished, Morgan pulled him into his arms. "Shh. It's ok Pretty Boy." Reid automatically began to sob uncontrollably at the touch.

"Morgan, take Reid back to the hotel. We'll take care of things here." Hotch ordered.

Morgan took Reid to the hotel, and allowed Reid to take a shower and brush his teeth. While Reid cleaned himself up, Morgan decided to get some dinner from room service.

An hour later, Reid was sitting on the bed with a distant stare. "Pretty Boy, I ordered dinner. Don't you want to eat?" Morgan sits beside him, and pushes a damp lock of hair behind Reid's ear.

Reid just shakes his head no, and continues to stare at the carpeted floor.

"Please Reid, you need to eat." He says, gently turning the boy's head to make him look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I-I... The boy prostitute, i knew him. He was one of my best friends. It was Ethan." Reid says, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Reid, I don't even know what to say." Morgan pulls Reid into another hug.

Reid instantly curled into the hug, desperately needing the closeness. "I need to call Kitty. I lost one of my friends, I can't lose another." He says, grabbing the phone on the end table.

After a few rings, kitty picks up. "Hello." Kitty answers.

"Kitty, It's Spencer, please listen. Ethan was killed today, you can't go out tonight. please, i couldn't handle it if you were next." Reid begged through his tears.

"What?" She asked, distraught by the news. "Ok, ok sweetie. I promise. It'll be ok hon. Listen, i know it's terrible, but look on the bright side, he's in a better place now, and he wouldn't want us to be sad over this. he always wanted us to be happy. let's swear that this won't get us down. ok?" Kitty says, swallowing her tears.

Reid had to smile, Kitty always knew the right thing to say when he needed it. "Ok, thanks Kitty. Lock the door ok?" He says solemnly.

"Ok. I will. Love ya." Kitty says.

"Love you too." He says before hanging up.

"You ok?" Morgan asks, rubbing Reid's back.

"Y-Yeah, I think I will be now." He says, laying his head back on Morgan's shoulder.

"So, Spencer huh?" Morgan says, liking the sound of his name on his lips.

Reid smiled, and looked up at him. " Yeah, you like it?" He said playfully.

"It's totally you." Morgan says, kissing Reid softly, knowing he needed the comfort.

Reid leaned into the kiss, and pulled away a few seconds later. "Thank you."

"For what?" Morgan asks, smiling softly at the boy in his arms.

"For always being there for me. I've never had that before." Reid says, looking up at the man he'd started to develop feelings for.

"Why? What about your parents?" Morgan asks, noticing the change in expression on Reid's face.

Reid looked down and rested his head on Morgan's shoulder. "My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic in Bennington Sanitarium. My father... left us when i was ten, and i haven't seen or heard from him since." He said, noticing that the strokes on his back started up again.

"I'm sorry, i had no idea." Morgan says.

"It's ok. I've learned to deal with it. The only thing I'm scared of, is if i develop schizophrenia as well. It is genetic. I wouldn't be hurt if you wanted me to leave now. it's a scary thing to be involved with a person with mental health issues." He says, puppy eyes staring up at Morgan.

"Spencer, let's get one thing clear. I will never get rid of you for something like that. You are too important to me for me to do that." He says, stroking his thumb gently a crossed Reid's cheek.

"Why?" Reid asks, highly confused.

"You are too damn cute." Morgan says, moving to nuzzle his nose against Reid's. "Because I like you Spence, A lot."

Reid was speechless, but quickly moved to kiss Morgan again, this time, more passionately. "I like you a lot too."

Morgan hugged the boy tightly. "Come on Pretty Boy, let's go to bed. We have a case to solve tomorrow."

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Reid asks, face turning Red again.

"How could I say no to that face?" Morgan asks playfully, lifting up the blanket to let Reid in.

"After they were settled, Morgan turned off the light, and pulled Reid to him. Letting the boy rest his head against his chest. "Night Spence."

"Night... um... what is your first name?" Reid asks.

"Derek." Morgan says, smiling.

"Goodnight Derek." Reid says, before snuggling into Morgan's chest, and falling into a peaceful sleep. Leaving Morgan to feel like the luckiest man alive, and completely forgetting their dinner.

**TBC. That's chapter 7. chapter 8 coming soon. As always, thanks for reading, and suggestions are always welcomed with open arms.**


	8. Pamper

Pretty Boy Chapter 8- Pamper

Morgan was awaken early by his cell phone going off. With a grumble, he went to turn over, but felt something heavy preventing him from moving. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Snuggled tightly to his chest, was a sleeping Reid. without moving him too much, he reached over to the end table, and picked up his cell. "Morgan." He answered.

"Morgan, we're all gonna go out for breakfast before we continue on the case. See if Reid wants to join too." JJ says on the other end.

"Ok, thanks JJ. We'll be right down." Morgan says, and hangs up the phone. Just as he hung up, Reid began to move. When he turned to look, he was greeted by the adorable site of Reid rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Hey Pretty Boy, sleep good?" Morgan asks, stroking the side of Reid's face.

"Yeah, I think it's the best night's sleep I've had in a while." He says, smiling and leaning into the contact.

"That's good. You hungry?" Morgan says, pulling Reid out of bed with him.

Just then, Reid's hunger made itself known. Which made Reid blush. "Y-Yeah, a little."

"Too damn cute." Morgan says, kissing his forehead. "let's go Spence, they're waiting for us."

When they finally got downstairs, everyone was already in the small restaurant. "There they are." Said Emily.

"Sorry we're late, Spence couldn't think of what to wear." Morgan says.

"Spence huh? We're on a first name basis now?" JJ teases.

"Can we focus please?" Hotch says. "Ok, i want Reid and Rossi to go to the morgue and look at the body again, and to talk to the person who examined the body."

Reid cringed at the thought of having to look at Ethan's body again, but he figured he had to . He just wished that Morgan was going with him.

"Morgan and me will go visit the last crime scene to see if there's anything that the cops missed." Hotch says. "Emily and JJ, help work the profile more, see if there's anything we missed." Hotch turns and looks at Reid and Rossi. "We'll meet back at the police station later, Rossi and Reid will just head back to the hotel when they're finished."

Later, Reid and Rossi are at the Morgue. "Did he have any other trauma to the body, other than the other slash to the throat that killed him?" Rossi asks.

Reid began to feel ill at that question. but he tried to hide it.

"No, but i did find something interesting." The medical examiner says, guiding them over to where Ethan's lifeless body is laying on the slab. Just then, he holds up a bloody piece of paper. "I found it lodged in his trachea."

Rossi unfolds the note, and is happy to find that it's still readable. "The world will be freed of the whores that litter the street. No more will we have to deal with their filth. Do not try to stop me, I will not be detained." He says, noticing that Reid got paler. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." Reid says, gaining his composure.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Morgan were not finding anything at the last crime scene. Just then, Hotch's phone rings. "Hotchner."

"Hotch, the killer left a note." Rossi says. "This guy seriously hates Prostitutes."

"Ok, we're calling it a night, meet us back at the hotel. Good work Rossi. Tell Reid i said good work too."

Later, as Reid enters the hotel room, he notices that the lights are dimmed and there's a trail of rose petals on the floor. "What the hell?"

Looking to the side, he spots a purple sticky note on the wall. Written on it, is something that makes Reid totally confused. _Follow the trail of rose petals to get a big suprise._

Reid couldn't help but smile as he followed the trail. When he got to the end, he noticed that the bathroom door was opened a crack, and a sliver of light was streaming through. "Derek?"

When he opens the door, he's greeted with the sight of a naked Derek Morgan in a bubble bath, scented with the aroma of lilacs. "D-Derek, what are you doing?" Reid asks, whole face going red.

"Getting ready to make you relax. Come here, take your clothes off and get in." Morgan says, waving Reid over.

"I-I don't know, I mean, what if we get caught?" Reid asks, walking over despite his embarrassment.

"We won't get caught, trust me Spence. Now come on, get in. I want to make you feel good." Morgan says, starting to pull Reid's shirt up.

Reid allowed him to strip him of his shirt, and slowly starting to unfasten his pants. "You sure you won't make fun of me?"

"Spence, you are beautiful. I would never do that to you." Morgan says, looking him up and down.

Reid smiled, and rid himself of his underwear. He gave Morgan time to look him over, and waiting for approval.

"Gorgeous." Was all Morgan had to say before Reid smiled and climbed into the tub with Morgan.

At first, Reid tried to sit a crossed from Morgan, But the older man wouldn't have it. He pulled Reid onto his lap. "M-Morgan."

"Mmmm, you feel so good baby." Morgan says appreciatively, before pulling Reid closer to kiss him on the lips.

Reid leaned into the kiss, and moaned at the touches.

Hotch walked into Morgan's room, needing to ask him something. He noticed the trail of petals on the floor, and followed them. "Morgan, i just need to talk to you about the case." Just as he walked in, he was shocked to find Morgan and Reid, naked in the tub, and making out.

The two broke apart, and Morgan tried to explain. "H-Hotch, I-I can explain."

Hotch just walked out, without saying a word.

"Goddamnit! I know I'm gonna be talked to about this tomorrow." Morgan says, frustrated.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Reid says, panicked.

"it's ok Spencer. it's my fault, not yours. No matter what happens, i will never blame you. Do you hear me?" Morgan says, calming the frantic boy down.

Reid nods his head. "Y-Yeah."

"Ok, come here Pretty Boy, let's just enjoy the rest of our bath, ok?" He says, stroking his back.

"Ok." Reid says, leaning in to try to enjoy the rest of the night, despite worrying that he had just cost Morgan his job.

**TBC. Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. But here's chapter 8. Chapter 9 is coming soon. Will Hotch fire Morgan? Or will he find out the truth about Reid? keep reading to find out. and as always, suggestions are always welcome. **


	9. My Pretty Boy

Pretty Boy chapter 9- My Pretty Boy

After the incident the night before, Hotch was strangely quiet. While they were going over the profile again in the police department, Hotch decided to pull Morgan to the side. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Morgan looked at Reid, who gave him a worried look. When they got outside of the room, Morgan just wanted to get it over with. "What's up man?"

"Morgan, why didn't you tell me that you and Reid were involved?" Hotch says, just deciding to be blunt.

"I didn't want you to know because i didn't want to lose my job. But i honestly don't think i can stop my feelings for him. So if you want to fire me, go ahead, but I'm not leaving him." Morgan says, standing his ground.

"Morgan, relax. I'm not firing you. I understand what you feel, i felt it the first time i met Hailey. I just have one question." Hotch says, crossing his arms.

"What is it?" Morgan asks, weary at Hotch's tone.

"Why didn't you tell me he was a prostitute?" Hotch asks.

Morgan's heart almost stops, but keeps his face straight. "I didn't want you to judge him."

"Morgan, out of everyone here, you know that I'm the last one to judge someone for that." Hotch says, a little hurt by Morgan's distrust.

Morgan sighs. "I know Hotch. Please don't tell the others." He begs.

"I won't." Hotch says. "Now let's get back to work. We've got people to save." He says, patting Morgan on the shoulder.

Morgan just smiles and walks into the briefing room. Reid walks up to Morgan with a worried face. "Does he know?" he whispers.

"Yeah, but he's cool with it." Morgan whispers back. "Come on Pretty Boy, let's get ,back to work."

"Morgan, call Garcia to see if any of the victims have any connection to eachother." Hotch says.

Morgan calls Garcia on speaker phone. "Goddess of all knowledge, speak and be amazed mortal." A perky girl answered on the other line.

"Hey baby girl, we need you to see what our victims have in common." Morgan says, playing along, making Reid gain a puzzled face.

Reid turns to Emily. "Who's Garcia?"

"She's our friend, the technical analyst." Emily says, giggling slightly at Reid's puzzled expression.

"I just heard a new voice. Who else is there?" Garcia asks.

"Hold on baby girl, maybe it'll be easier if we video chatted." Morgan suggests.

"Ok, hold on a sec." Garcia says, as they hear the sounds of keyboard keys tapping. "Here we are, hello folks." Garcia says, face popping up on the screen.

"Well hello there baby girl." Morgan says playfully.

Just then, Garcia spots Reid, who was standing next to Emily. "Well Well Well, who's this cutie pie?" Garcia says suggestively, making Reid blush.

"Baby girl, this is Spencer Reid. He's helping us out on this case." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders and pulling him over to the computer.

All Reid offered back was a timid little wave and a quirk of the lips. "Hey, you must be some sort of genius in order to help these guys." Garcia says, eyeing him up and down.

"Yup, he's a genius in every sense of the word. Now Garcia, back to the case." Morgan says.

"Ah yes, the victims have nothing in common except for the fact that they were all prostitutes in the same area." Garcia says over the sound of keys tapping again.

Morgan just sighed. "Ok baby girl, thank you."

"I'll call you if i find anything else." Garcia says. "It was nice to meet you Reid, hope to see you again soon." She says, logging off the video chat.

"She's...different." Reid says.

"You have no idea." Hotch says, smile forming on his face.

"Well, it's no use to just sit around here. Why don't we go back to the hotel for the day, and pick up tomorrow." Hotch says, relieving the team.

"Hey Pretty Boy, why don't you go pick up food for us, and meet me up in the hotel room." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulder and leading him out the door.

"Sure. see you in a bit." Reid says, kissing Morgan before walking to the closest convenient store.

Morgan stared at Reid's figure, before walking back to the hotel. He was scared about leaving Reid alone, but he didn't want to coddle him either.

When Reid came back to the hotel, he noticed that Morgan wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Morgan?" he called out.

"In here baby!" Morgan yells back.

"What are you up to?" Reid asks, walking towards the bedroom with the bag of food.

"Just get your cute little ass in here, and bring the food." Morgan says.

As Reid starts opening the door, he looks in the bag. "I still don't get why you wanted me to get strawberries, champagne, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup." But as Reid looks up, he finds his ability to speak or move, very difficult.

Laying on the bed, was a naked Derek Morgan, in the dim light of a dozen or so lit candles. "That should be obvious Pretty Boy."

"M-Morgan, what about Hotch. Don't you remember what happened last night?." Reid says, getting uncomfortable.

"Shh, Spence, i told you that he was perfectly fine with it. Don't worry so much. And don't worry, we can go as slow as you want." Morgan says as he pulls Reid closer to him. "We can enjoy the champagne and the strawberries, and move slowly into the love making. ok?" He asks, pulling the uncomfortable boy on his lap.

"Nobody's ever wanted to take it slowly with me before. They mostly get it done and over with as quickly as they can and just leave." Reid says, calming down considerably due to the softness in Morgan's voice, despite the fact that Morgan's naked.

"Not me Pretty Boy, I want you to feel that you are much more than just someone's sex toy." The older man says, stroking Reid's back.

Reid nervously bites his bottom lip, but smiles none the less. pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, Reid leans down and kisses Morgan tenderly. "Do you have supplies?"

Morgan smiles. "Now what kind of person would i be if i didn't have protection?" He asks, kissing Reid back.

"Mmm, the kind of person who wants to knock me up." Reid says, kissing Morgan even harder.

Morgan just moans into the kiss, pulling Reid down on top of him. "Let's make use of all this food. But first, I think you're a little too overdressed." Morgan says, lifting the hem of Reid's shirt up.

Reid smiles and complies, removing his shirt. Next thing Reid knew, his pants were unbuttoned and his fly was unzipped. "You move fast." Reid says, smile getting slightly bigger.

"What can i say? You have that effect on me." Morgan says, pulling Reid's pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

Reid shivers at the cold air hitting his hot erection. "I'm glad that i do." He says, kissing Morgan again, as Morgan grabs a strawberry out of the bag. "Open wide Pretty Boy."

Reid opens his mouth eagerly. Morgan rubs the strawberry around the younger boy's sensual lips, moving it into his mouth so Reid can take a bite.

Reid takes a bite; the juices of the ripe strawberry running down his chin. Morgan licks the juice off the younger's chin slowly. "Mmm, delicious."

Reid blushes and repeats the same action to Morgan. "I'll say."

Morgan kisses Reid again, flipping them over so that the younger boy is on the bottom. kisses moving from his lips to his jaw. "You are so hot baby."

Reid moans as Morgan moves from kissing his jaw, to attacking his ear. "N...Never been called that before." Reid moans out.

"Mmm, it's true." He says, dipping his tongue in Reid's ear, before trailing down his neck, to mark the soft, light skin there.

Reid moaned at the small nibbles and sucks that were attacking his neck. "M-Morgan, don't leave them in places where people can see." Reid ground out through his teeth, trying not to moan too loudly. The team wasn't too far down the hall from them after all.

Morgan just moved lower, kissing and nibbling at the paler boy's collar bones, gaining more audible squeaks.

When he got to the boy's erect nipples is where the fun began. As soon as he circled his tongue around one of the little pink buds, the boys breathing began to pick up. When he finally sucked on one, the boy let out a very audible moan. _"Note to self, this is one of his more sensitive spots."_ Morgan says in his head.

"M-Morgan, stop teasing." Reid says, getting impatient.

"Sorry Baby boy, you're just so beautiful. I wanna take my time and appreciate all of you." Morgan says.

Reid snorts his protest. "That's not what the last guy said."

Morgan frowns. "Pretty boy, you are gorgeous, and I'm gonna make you believe that." He says, trailing kisses over the boy's toned stomach, until he reached his desired destination.

Reid took a deep breath. "Morgan." He all but whimpered.

The whimper pushed Morgan over the edge, and he took the boy's hot erection into his mouth. causing the other boy to moan and arch his back; thrusting himself deeper into Morgan's mouth.

Morgan happily deep throated the boy's throbbing erection, rolling his balls around in his palm until he came with a long, drawn out moan; which he swallowed happily. "M-Morgan." was all Reid could get out.

"Like that baby?" Morgan asks, kissing his way back up the boy's body; laying a quick kiss to the boy's lips.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry I came so fast." Reid says, turning his face away.

"Hey Hey, don't worry about it baby. We're just getting started." Morgan says, grabbing Reid's chin gently and turning his face to look at him. He then lays another kiss on the boy's kiss swollen lips before reaching over to grab the lube and a condom off of the end table.

"I love you Derek." Reid says, placing his hands on Morgan's shoulders.

"Love you too baby." Morgan says, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his palm. He then places his finger at Reid's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Reid pulls Morgan down for another kiss. "I'm always ready for you."

Morgan kisses Reid again, sticking one finger into the boy's tight hole, Causing him to Groan and push back on the finger. It wasn't Reid's first time, but he hadn't done it enough that he could get used to the feeling of someone else's fingers being inside of him. "You ok?" Morgan asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, just move." Reid says, getting impatient.

Morgan just smiled. "Your wish is my command." he says, before moving his finger in and out slowly, before picking up the pace when the boy began to move with him. He then stuck another finger in when he was sure that Reid was ready.

"Morgan, feels so good." Reid says, out of breath.

Morgan began to scissor his fingers until he was sure that Reid was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out, earning him a whimper of protest.

Morgan quickly rolled the condom onto his engorged cock, wanting to be in that tight heat as quickly as he could. "Ready for me Pretty Boy?"

"Morgan... please... I want you inside me!" The boy all but shouted.

This sent Morgan even more over the edge. He grabbed Reid's hips and pulled him closer, placing the boy's long legs around his waist. He then leant down and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna make you come so hard Pretty boy." He then thrust his hips, and in one swift move, he was inside that quivering heat.

They both let out a loud moan. "D-Derek, it feels so good." Reid moaned out.

"You feel amazing Baby Boy. So tight." Morgan grounds out of his clenched teeth.

Morgan then begins to thrust slowly, trying not to hurt his young lover, but after a while, Reid begins to get impatient. "D-Derek, faster... please!" he begs.

Morgan didn't need any more incentive as he thrusts harder into Reid, causing the boy beneath him to wreath and moan. "So good baby, so good."

"Derek, I'm so close." Reid says, begging for release.

"Come for me Spence. Come for me long and hard." Morgan says in his ear.

With one last groan, Reid spills himself all over Morgan's stomach and the blankets below.

The sight makes Morgan lose it, and come inside of Reid with a low, guttural growl. He manages to stay upright long enough to pull the used condom off, and toss it into the trash can next to the bed. He then collapsed onto the bed next to Reid, and pulled the spent boy closer to him.

"That was amazing." Reid says, completely out of breath.

"You're amazing." Morgan says, kissing Reid's forehead. "Now do you believe me?"

"I might need some more convincing." Reid says, kissing Morgan on the lips.

Morgan just chuckles. "Maybe some other time baby. We have to work tomorrow, and we really need to rest." Hugging the smaller boy closer to him.

"Hm, I'm holding you to that one." Reid says, smile forming on his face. He was happy that he had Morgan.

"Goodnight baby, I love you, so much." Morgan says, kissing the top of Reid's head.

"love you too." Reid says back. When Morgan's breathing evened out, he couldn't stop the thought that Morgan would end up like the others, and leave him the next day. He really hoped he was just being dumb. But he snuggled closer to Morgan, hoping that he wouldn't awake to an empty bed the next day.

**TBC! Phew! Well Here's chapter 9. hope you enjoyed it. I'm not very good at writing sex scenes so don't bash me too bad. Lol. anyway, next chapter coming soon. thanks for reading, and as always, suggestions are always appreciated.**


	10. Reassurance

Pretty Boy chapter 10- Reassurance

The next morning, Reid awoke to find that he was hugging a pillow. Just then, the events of the night before came flashing back. When he sat up, to his disappointment, Morgan was nowhere to be seen. "Morgan?"

Reid got up to look around the hotel room, but Morgan was still nowhere. Feeling hurt and betrayed, he sunk down onto the bed slowly. "He left me. He promised me he wouldn't." He says as tears form in his eyes. "I thought he was different." He says, finally letting the damn break, and the tears flow.

Morgan steps out of the bathroom and walks slowly to the bedroom, still feeling content and happy from the night before. When he finally steps into the bedroom, his heart sinks. On the bed, is his pretty boy, crying his eyes out. "_oh no, please don't tell me that he regrets what happened last night."_ Morgan asks inside his head.

"Pretty Boy, what's the matter?" Morgan asks, sitting next to the sobbing boy, rubbing his back.

Reid looks up, eyes full of tears. "Y-You're here." he says, relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah Pretty boy, what's wrong?" Morgan asks, still worried about the answer.

"I-I couldn't find you anywhere." Reid says, wiping furiously at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I thought you left me just like the others."

Morgan felt his heart kick in his chest. "Oh Pretty Boy, I would never do that to you. Don't you know how much I love you?" He asks, pulling Reid onto his lap.

"I know, it's just that it's happened to me so much, i didn't think this time would be different." Reid says, looking down in shame.

"Spencer, baby look at me." Morgan says, tilting Reid's face to look back up at him. "I will never do that to you. I love you way too much. I have to say, I've done it in the past. But I've never fallen in love with any of them. Not like how I've fallen in love with you."

Reid saw such sincerity in Morgan's eyes, that he felt his own heart swell. "No one's ever said that to me so seriously. I love you too Derek." He says, hugging Morgan tightly.

Morgan just chuckles and holds him tightly. "Let's go get you cleaned up baby, after the night we had last night." Morgan says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Reid blushes, but with a smile as Morgan helps him up. It was then that Reid realized that he was naked. "Oops, i forgot about that." He says, looking down at himself, blush turning a deeper shade of red.

Morgan just pulls him close to him. "If you ask me, I think you should keep the clothes off."

"Perve!" Reid says playfully.

"Guilty." Is all Morgan says before pulling their lips together.

"Come on, I'm all sticky." Reid says, pulling Morgan along with him.

"I'm guilty of that too i suppose." Morgan says, looking Reid up and down.

"Did it sound like i was complaining?" Reid asks smugly with a smile.

Morgan just chuckles again, and runs a bath for Reid. "Your bath awaits my angel."

Reid just giggles and gets in the bath, "Are you going to wash my hair?"

"Is that an order?" Morgan asks, bending down to wet Reid's hair.

"Hmmmm, Maybe." Reid says, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Morgan's fingers running through his hair.

" I love how soft your hair is baby." Morgan says, wishing this moment would never end. Just then, as if fate had dealt them a cruel hand, Morgan's cell phone went off. With a growl of annoyance, Morgan answered the call. "What Hotch?"

"Sorry if I interrupted something, but we have a witness to the last murder." Hotch says. "Can you get to the police station in about an hour?"

"Sure Hotch. I'll be there." With that, he hung up.

"What was that about?" Reid asks, Handing Morgan the shampoo bottle.

"Hotch wants us to meet him at the police station in an hour." Morgan says, grabbing the shampoo, squirting some in his hand, and massaging it into his lover's scalp.

"Hmm, ok." Reid says, enjoying the massage. "Did anyone ever tell you that you had magic fingers?"

Morgan just chuckled. "Nope, you'd be the first."

After the bath, Morgan helped Reid out of the bath and dried him off. "Why don't you get dressed baby? I'll go call room service to bring us some breakfast." he says, kissing his young lover on the temple, and watching him walk into the bedroom to get dressed.

When they arrived at the police station, Morgan saw a blonde woman sitting in the room, and prentiss asking her questions. "Hey Emily, who's this?"

"Oh hey, Morgan, Reid, this is Ashley Seaver. She's the witness Hotch told you about." Emily says.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley says, completely bypassing Morgan, and heading over to Reid. "Which one are you?" She says, a little too flirtatiously for Morgan's taste.

"I-I'm uh.. Spencer Reid." Reid says, shaking the girl's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Spencer." She says, sitting back in her own seat.

Morgan already didn't like this girl. Who did she think she was, hitting on his pretty boy? He knew he was going to have to keep his eyes on her. Something just felt off about her.

**TBC! Hey guys, sooooo super sorry for the late update. i had to do my finals, and the i got a super terrible cold or flu... whatever it was. So here i made Ashley enter the scene. as you can probably tell, i don't really like her. So the next chapter is coming soon, i promise. I'm on summer break now. Yay! Please review, and as I've said before, ideas are always accepted. **


	11. Ashley Seaver

Pretty Boy chapter 11- Ashley Seaver:

"Ok Ashley." Prentiss says, trying to pry her attention away from the young man. "What did you see?"

"All I saw was a man in a long, dark trench coat, grabbing the young man. He brought him into the alley way, and then a few minutes later, came running out, covered in blood." Ashley says, glancing every few seconds at Reid.

"That's all you saw? You didn't see what color his hair was, or what color his skin was?" Reid pressed, feeling very uncomfortable at the look she was giving him.

"Nope, but maybe if we go back to the crime scene together, it might jog my memory." she says flirtatiously to Reid.

"No, that will be all. Thanks for your time Ashley, but we can handle this case ourselves." Morgan says, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Whatever, see you around cutie pie." Ashley says, playfully tugging on Reid's tee shirt before leaving the station.

"Well, i think Reid's got himself a girlfriend." Emily says, oblivious of Morgan's aura getting darker.

"I need some air." Morgan grounds out, before storming away.

Reid looks at Prentiss with a confused expression. "Did i say something wrong?" she asks.

"I'll go see what his problem is." Reid says, walking out after Morgan.

After he finds Morgan leaning against a the brick wall of the police station, he goes up to him to talk. "What 's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What about that little tramp trying to get in your pants? That's what's wrong!" Morgan all but shouts.

Despite Morgan's shouting and hostility, Reid couldn't help the small smile that formed on his full lips. "Morgan, you wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?"

" How could i not be? You're mine, and she comes in here, and tries to seduce you." Morgan says, looking away from Reid, arms firmly crossed against his chest.

Reid's smile only got bigger. "That's so sweet. No one's ever gotten jealous over me before."

Morgan looked at Reid, then sighed and put his arm around the skinny genius. "I'm sorry. I just can't help but get upset when people do that to someone i like."

"It's ok. I'm not even upset. I'm actually kind of flattered." Reid says, leaning into the touch.

Morgan smiles and places a kiss on Reid's forehead. "I love you Pretty Boy."

"Love you too." He says, grabbing Morgan's arm, pulling him back into the police station.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the alley way a crossed the street from them, gritting their teeth.

"Pretty Boy, you can let go you know. I won't run away." Morgan says, laughing as Reid drags him into the room.

"You promise?" Reid asks, playfully pouting at him.

Morgan just had to chuckle at how cute Reid was being. "Yes, I promise." He says, before kissing his forehead again.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Emily says, spotting the sweet act as she walked in.

"Emily, well..." Morgan couldn't speak. First Hotch, and now Emily. who was next? Rossi?

"It's ok Morgan. Does Hotch know?" She says, smile on her face.

"Yeah." Morgan says.

"Then we have no problems. I'm happy for you guys." She says, smiling a genuine smile at both of them.

Reid was quiet for a bit, so when Morgan turned to look at Reid, He had to stifle the unmanly squeal of adorableness. Reid was beet red, hugging as close as he could to Morgan's side, looking like a shy little kid on his first day of school. "Aww, it's ok baby." He says, stroking his soft hair.

Just then Hotch walked in, and Reid automatically pulled away, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "Did we get anything out of Ashley?" Morgan stifled his growl at the mention of that girl's name.

"Only that she saw a man in a long black trench coat dragging our last victim into the alley way." Emily says, sipping her coffee.

Reid flinched a bit as they called Ethan a victim. "S-she said that she didn't see any features, no hair color, and no skin color." He added.

"Well i guess we're back to square one." Hotch says.

"Not necessarily." Rossi says.

"What do you have?" Hotch says, curiously walking over to Rossi.

"A single blonde hair. Our victim had black hair." Rossi says, holding up an evidence bag with the single strand of hair in it.

"Good work Dave. Get it to the lab immediately." Hotch says excitedly.

As everyone walks out, Morgan noticed Reid standing there. "You ok Pretty Boy?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Reid says, still searching his brain.

"About what?" Morgan asks, more intrigued.

"It's nothing, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Reid says, looking at Morgan sweetly.

Morgan just chuckles. "After you my love."

As they step out of the police station, Reid notices a person in a long trench coat standing a crossed the street. But he couldn't see his face, it was hidden by the hood. but as a bus passes by, the figure disappears.

"You ok baby?" Morgan says, noticing Reid staring a crossed the street.

"Y-yeah, just could have sworn that i saw someone staring at us from a crossed the street." Reid says, still staring.

"Well no one's there now." Morgan says, wrapping his arm around Reid.

"Yeah, i guess I'm just tired. Let's go eat." Reid says, smiling at Morgan.

As they walk away, the person stands in the alley way, watching them. "Soon Spencer Reid, soon." The figure says, disappearing into the dark alley.

**TBC. Uh oh! What does this sicko have in mind for our favorite little genius, and was Morgan's suspicions about Ashley well founded? See what happens next chapter. As always, suggestions are very much accepted.**


	12. confrontation

Pretty Boy chapter 12- confrontation-

Morgan and Reid went into a little dinner that was just down the block from the police station. Unknown to them, the cloaked figure was watching them from the other side of the street.

"So, what did a genius like you do when you were in high school?" Morgan asks, stuffing some more of his burger in his mouth.

"Well, since I was only 12 when i graduated from high school, i didn't do very much, except for study." Reid says, eating his fries slowly.

"Did you do anything fun?" Morgan says, leaning closer to his lover.

"Read." Reid says, a small bashful smile on his full lips.

"That's not very fun." Morgan says, small smile forming on his face from the cute smile on his pretty boy's lips. "You know what was really fun?"

"What?" Reid asks, taking a sip from his vanilla shake.

"What we did last night." Morgan says, enjoying Reid almost spitting his shake out and blushing a deep red.

"M-Morgan! Don't announce what we did in public!" Reid harshly whispers.

"Bashful are we Pretty Boy?" Morgan teases.

"We're in public, and you are talking about an indecent situation. I think this counts as public indecency." Reid says, smile creeping its way onto his face.

Morgan's smile grew wider, and placed his hand on Reid's. "I seriously love you, you do know that right?"

Reid's goofy smile turned into a thoughtful one, as he processed Morgan's words. "Love you too."

At that gesture, the figure on the other side of the road growled and stormed away.

"Well, I'm stuffed. What about you Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks, reclining in the padded booth.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired." Reid says, standing up.

Morgan stood up as well, taking Reid's hand and lead them back to the hotel. When they entered their room, Reid immediately plopped down on the sofa. "Come here baby." Morgan says, pulling Reid closer to him.

Just then, Morgan's cell phone began to ring. "What's up Hotch?"

"Morgan, can you come to my hotel room? I need to go over something with you real quick." Hotch says on the other line.

"Sure Hotch. I'll be right there." Morgan says with a sigh. "I'll be right back baby, then I'll give you a nice rub down." He says, waggling his eyebrows.

Reid chuckled. "Hurry back." he says, pulling him down for a kiss, before Morgan walked out the door.

Reid lounged on the couch and closed his eyes for a few seconds before he heard a knock at the door. Smiling to himself, Reid got up and walked to the door. "What'd you forget?" To Reid's surprise, when he opened the door, he found Ashley Seaver.

"Reid, how are you?" Ashley said, overly perky.

"A-Ashley, h-how did you find my room?" Reid asked, creeped out at how happy to see him she was.

"I can't just come by and say hello?" Ashley says, feigning hurt.

"W-well, I just wasn't expecting to see you again." Reid says, panicking as she walks into the hotel room and closes the door, getting closer to him with every step.

"You are so cute. You get nervous easily don't ya?" Ashley says, pushing Reid down onto the couch and straddling his waist.

"A-Ashley, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, D-Derek will be back any second." Reid stuttered.

"Oh, how could i forget? Your boy toy will obviously be mad." Ashley sneers, her cheery disposition quickly fading.

"Please don't refer to him as that. He's a great guy." Reid says, getting kind of agitated at how Ashley started talking about Morgan.

"A great guy who starts playing hanky panky with whores!" Ashley sneers in his face.

Even though Reid was hurt by being called a whore, he stood his ground. "I want you out now!"

Just then, he received a hard smack to his left cheek. "How dare you! You're just a filthy whore! What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Ashley says, grabbing Reid by his hair and throwing him to the floor. "I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend won't like you so much after I'm done with you." She sneers, kicking Reid in the stomach; knocking the wind out of him.

"What is it Hotch?" Morgan asks, walking into Hotch and Rossi's hotel room.

"We got the DNA results back from the lab on that blonde strand of hair." Hotch says, turning the laptop towards Morgan. "Ashley Seaver."

"Wait! We interviewed her." Morgan says, surprised.

"Seriously?' Rossi says, surprised.

"Yeah, she was all over Reid." Morgan scowls at the memory.

Just then, Emily runs into the hotel room. "I think Reid's in trouble."

Morgan runs to his room, hearing yelling coming from the inside. He tried jiggling the handle, but the door was locked. So he did what he did best. He kicked down the door. "Get away from him!" Morgan shouted.

"Oh look, your boyfriend came to save you." Ashley sneered in Morgan's direction.

"I won't say it again, get away from him now bitch!" Morgan was beyond pissed off, and worried for Reid.

Just then, Ashley pulled out a knife; what Morgan could guess was the murder weapon, and went to stab Reid. Before she could though, Morgan quickly drew his gun, and shot her. As Ashley fell back, Morgan ran over, and moved the knife away from her. "Pretty Boy!" Morgan yells, trying to see if Reid was ok.

"I-I'm ok." Reid gasps out, trying to sit up.

"Just relax Pretty Boy." Morgan says, trying to lay Reid lay back down.

"The paramedics are on the way." Hotch says.

Reid just nods, and sees Morgan put his head down. Just then a sob passed Morgan's lips. "I'm so sorry Spencer. I should have been here." Morgan chokes out.

Reid reached up and brushes the tears away with his thumb. "Don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." Reid says, a small loving smile on his face, despite the pain he was in.

Just then, the paramedics came in, and gently placed Reid onto a gurney. "I want to go with him. please." Morgan begs them. The paramedics nod, and take them both to the hospital.

As Emily watches the Ambulance roll away, she suddenly remembers. "Where's Ashley?"

"She's in another ambulance. After she gets her gun wound treated, she's going to jail." Hotch says.

"Good." Emily says.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital and make sure Reid's ok." Hotch says, getting into a black Chevy Suburban, others following suit.

**TBC. Hey guys. sorry about the long wait, my laptop was under repair. But now I'm back and this story is nearing the end. But i may be thinking of a sequel. what do you guys think? Next chapter coming soon. as always, thanks for reading, and suggestions are always appreciated.**


	13. Come with me

Pretty Boy chapter 13- come with me

Reid woke up in a white room. The first thing he noticed was that breathing was a bit painful, and that his jaw was killing him. When he turned his face to the side, he saw Morgan sitting there, reading a magazine. "D-Derek." He rasped out.

Morgan smiled and stood up, tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of Reid's eyes. "Hey Pretty boy."

"How long was i out for?" Reid asks, trying to sit up, and finding it quite difficult.

"A few hours." How ya feelin?" Morgan asks, gently brushing his finger tips over the bruise on Reid's cheek.

"Like someone kicked my butt good." Reid says, small smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry that i let this happen." Morgan says, guilt overwhelming him.

"Derek, Don't you ever blame yourself for this. This was Ashley's doing, not yours." Reid told him sternly.

"Well, Ashley's in a jail cell for a while." Morgan says, pained expression still on his handsome face.

Reid automatically knew why. "You have to go home now, don't you?" Reid says, smile fading.

"Yeah, I do." Morgan says, hoping his tears stayed back. It was hard when he had to leave the best thing in his life.

Reid bit his lip to hold back the tears, but he realized it wasn't helping as the tears formed in his hazel eyes. "Promise me that you'll call me, and that you'll come and visit me." He said, choking off a sob, knowing he couldn't come with him.

"I will Pretty Boy, I promise." Morgan says, moving closer, and kissing Reid's forehead.

After a few hours or x-rays and tests, Reid was freed from the hospital with a few bruised ribs, and a couple of other bruises. The only thing that was broken was his heart. As they went to the airport parking lot, Reid knew it would be a while until he saw Morgan again, if ever.

Morgan got out of the black SUV and helped Reid out, holding him tightly, but gently as he said goodbye to the love of his life. "I promise, I'll call you everyday."

"You better." Reid said, choking back another sob.

Morgan pulled away a little to wipe the tears streaking his boyfriend's face, and kissed him on the lips. Reid kissed back eagerly, knowing this could be the last time he could. "I love you." Morgan says, pulling away, hesitantly.

"love you more." Reid says, small smile gracing his face, despite the tears and the pain ripping his heart in two.

He watched as Morgan and his team disappeared into the airport, and finally let his tears go.

As the team boarded their private jet, Rossi saw how distant Morgan was from the others, and went to sit a crossed from him. "you know, it'll be a while before you see him again."

"I know Rossi." Morgan says, clearly not in the mood.

"I'm just saying, true love is a powerful thing. I know you'll regret it if you just let that good thing walk right out of your life." Rossi says, small smile playing on his face.

"Rossi, what do you want from me?" Morgan said, pain clearly evident in his voice and on his face.

"When I was younger, i loved this Girl named Emma. Then. years later, i went to join the BAU, and she married someone else. i lost the one good thing in my life, and i regret it every single day of my life. Don't make the same mistake i did." Rossi says, leaning back in his seat.

"Rossi, are you telling me to quit the BAU, and go after Reid?" Morgan asks, perplexed highly.

"I'm just saying not to let him go." Rossi says.

Morgan smiles, and gets off the plane. "Thanks Rossi."

"Morgan, where are you going!" Hotch yells out the door.

"To get my man!" Morgan yells back.

Hotch just smiled and shook his head. "Just make sure you get back to Quantico before Monday, or Strauss will say something!" Hotch yelled back and went to his seat.

As Morgan was running, he forgot. "I don't even know where he lives." Then he got a brilliant idea. He'd call the sexiest computer tech in the world.

"You have reached the mistress of awesome, speak oh fortunate one." Garcia says perkily.

"Baby Girl, I need you to find an address for me." Morgan says, donning his sunglasses, and heading over to the rental car lot a crossed the street.

Reid was currently laying on his bed in the apartment him and Kitty shared, and staring up at the ceiling. "You ok Spence?" she asked.

"Yeah, i'm ok. I just have a lot on my mind." He says, rolling on his side to look at her.

Kitty just snorts affectionatly. "Name a time when you don't sweet cheeks." she says, petting his hair sweetly.

"I-I miss him." Reid says, voice cracking again.

"I know you do Hun. Don't worry, it won't be forever." She says, kissing his cheek gently, still petting his soft, chestnut hair. Just like she did when they were little, and Reid was bullied or got a scrape.

Just then, they both heard a car honk outside. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Pretty Boy is the sun." They hear someone shout over a bull horn.

"It can't be." Reid says, running over to the window, and onto the fire escape, only to find Derek Morgan standing on the sidewalk, holding a bullhorn, and a smile on his face.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you had to go back to Quantico." Reid says, more than happy to see him.

"I couldn't go back without you Spencer. It wouldn't be the same." He says.

Reid beams at that, but has to ask. "W-What about Quantico?"

"That's the thing Pretty Boy, I wanted to know if you would come back and live with me in DC. I have more than enough room, and you'll love Clooney." Morgan says, hoping the answer is yes.

"W-What about Kitty? I just can't leave her here on her own." Reid says.

"I have four houses I'm renovating, she can come with us, and she can live in one of them." Morgan says, hoping Reid would say yes.

Reid looked at Kitty who nodded at him furiously. "I-I guess you've got yourself a deal." Reid says excitedly. Running down the fire escape, and tackle hugging Morgan for dear life.

"I'm so happy to have you back." Morgan says, holding him closer to him.

"I am too." Reid says, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks.

"Come on Pretty Boy, let's head back to the airport. I need to be back before Monday." Morgan says, getting into the SUV, with Reid climbing into the passenger's side, and Kitty climbing in the back.

**TBC. phew. Yay! Happiness. One more Chapter to go guys, and still wondering what to do for a sequel. We'll see. suggestions are totally appreciated and needed. thanks for reading guys. **


	14. Join us

Pretty Boy chapter 14- join us

After Reid, Kitty and Morgan attend Ethan's funeral, they wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of Vegas. Once Reid paid a quick visit to his mother and told her everything, she wished them good luck and told Reid to visit her when he can.

"Alright, first rule when we get on the plane, i get the window seat." Morgan says, arm slung around Reid's shoulders.

Reid and Kitty chuckled and walked to their plane. Once they got into their seats, Reid had an epiphany. "You have to go back to work when we go back don't you?"

Morgan sighs and tightens his arm around Reid's shoulder. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun tonight. I'm thinking of a movie night with the whole team. They can come over to our house, and whoever draws the shortest straw picks the movie."

Reid just stares at Morgan, which makes Morgan get confused. "What is it pretty boy?"

"You called it our house." He says, a happy little smile forming on his face.

Morgan smiles and kisses the top of his head. "You know it baby."

Kitty squeals happily at the sight, while the stewardess stares at them with a disgusted face. "You two are so cute together."

Changing the subject before his face turns bright red, Reid adds: "So, what kind of movies do you own? No more horror movies please." Reid begs playfully.

Morgan chuckles at the cute sight and kisses Reid's head again. "You'll just have to wait until tonight baby boy."

Later that night Morgan, Reid and Kitty were setting the living room up for their movie night. Just as they were putting the snacks and drinks on the table, they heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" Kitty yelled, sliding towards the door.

"Hey. I brought some booze if anyone wants to get a little tipsy." Rossi says, holding up a bag from the liquor store.

"Oh No. Not after the last time. I don't wanna get a call from my neighbor, of her complaining about Garcia walking around naked in the hallway again." Morgan says.

"Oh, let that live forever." Garcia says, hitting his arm.

Morgan laughs before leading them into the living room, where Reid and Kitty were sitting on the couch. "Garcia, This is Reid, and guys, this is Reid's best friend Kitty."

"It's nice to meet you." Hotch says, shaking kitty's hand; the rest of them following.

Garcia just walks up to Reid. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face cutie pie." she says, giving him a big hug.

"N-Nice to finally meet you too." Reid says, a little awkwardly.

"Alright people, Let's get this party started. Yall know the drill. Draw your straws." Morgan says, holding out a handful of straws.

They all pulled a straw out of the bundle, and waited to see who got the short one. To everyone's chagrin, Garcia won, and of course she chose The Princess Bride.

They all sat in their spots as they watched the movie. Morgan and Reid cuddling on the couch. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss sat on the floor. and JJ, Garcia and Kitty sat closer to the TV.

After the movie ended, they all sat around and chatted. "So Reid, I have an important question for you." Hotch starts. "We could really use someone with a brain like yours, would you like to try out for the BAU?"

Reid was speechless. "Y-You really want me on your team?" he was touched to say the least.

"Yeah, that is, if you want to babe?" Morgan says, pulling him tighter to him.

"Now i won't lie, the training will be hard. Would you be up for it?" Hotch asks.

"Y-Yes. I will put my all in it sir." Reid says, completely happy.

"Good, and if you ever need help, we're always ready to help you out." Hotch says.

"T-Thank you so much sir." Reid says, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Oh please, call me Hotch." Hotch says, a genuine smile on his face.

Later, after everyone left, Morgan was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. walking into the living room, he found Reid sleeping on the sofa, a BAU training manual in his hand. Kitty was fast asleep on the armchair next to him.

Morgan just shook his head at the adorable sight, and walked over to Reid. "come on baby boy, time for bed." He says, carrying him to the bedroom.

Reid mumbled something unintelligible as Morgan laid him down, and dressed him in a long white tee shirt and some baggy gray sweatpants. Morgan changed into a muscle shirt, and his boxers, and crawled under the covers. Morgan kissed Reid on the forehead before turning off the light.

As the room was bathed in the light of the moon, Reid opened his Hazel gaze to him. "Morgan."

"Yeah, what is it baby?" Morgan asks, brushing the hair out of his face.

"I love you." Reid says, before laying his head down, and closing his eyes again.

Morgan chuckled. "Love you too baby." he kisses his forehead again, before he drifted off, wrapped in his lithe lover's arms.

**End. **

**That's the end of this story, but worry not, sequel will be written in a jiffy. along with a bunch of songfics i have in mind. if anyone has a songfic request, tell me the name of the song, the singer, and what you want the story to be about. thanks for reading guys. i love you all. **


End file.
